mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Toichiro Suzuki
|kanji = Rat Bitch |romaji = Rat Bitch |alias = Rat Bitch |race = Rat Bitch |gender = Rat Bitch |birth date = Rat Bitch |age = Rat Bitch |status = Rat Bitch |height = Rat Bitch |weight = Rat Bitch |blood type = Rat Bitch |relatives = Sho Suzuki (babey boyo) |voice actor = Kazuhiko Inoue Kyle Hebert |affiliation = Rat Bitch |occupation = Rat Bitch |rank = Rat Bitch |manga = Chapter 49 |anime = Episode 12 }}Toichiro Suzuki (鈴木統一郎, Suzuki Tōichirō) is an extremely powerful esper and the founder and leader of Claw. Appearance Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 3%.png|3% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 4%.png|4% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 10%.png|10% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 20%.png|20% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 25%.png|25% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 40%.png|40% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 55%.png|55% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 55% - 2.png|55% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 63%.png|63% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 72%.png|72% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 80%.png|80% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 100%.jpg|100% power output Touichirou Suzuki - Power Output 100% - 2.png|100% power output form Rat Bitch is an ugly ass motherfucker with ugly ass eyebrows and he is really wrinkly and gross Personality Terrible History he spawned out of a garbage pioe gave birth to his son and then set out to destroy the world like the Rat Bitch he is Plot hhyyuuhgdfheehifd |- ! style="background-color:black" | | style="" | Gravity Manipulation Similar to his subordinate Ishiguro, Suzuki can exert power over gravity. With this power he was able to increase the weight behind his strikes and press Dimple-posessed Mob towards the ground. |- ! style="background-color:black" | | style="" | Elemental Powers Suzuki has shown the ability to effortlessly perform the abilities of , , , and . Against Sho he generated the elements consecutively and called the abilities child's play. Against Mob, while at a 40% power output, he was able to transmute normal clouds into thunder clouds in order to generate a more powerful electrical attack. |- ! style="background-color:black" | | style="" | Ethereal Cloning Suzuki can create ethereal clones of himself. This ability was utilized when Reigen attempted to catch him off guard by punching him square in the face. Thanks to this power, Reigen's punch failed to land. |- ! style="background-color:black" | | style="" | Triple-Layered Barrier Suzuki utilized three psychic barriers layered as one single barrier. This makes him nearly incredibly difficult to damage, however, Mob's powerful psychokinesis was able to break through this and injure him. |} Relationships Mob: Because he is the leader of Claw, the organization that kidnapped his brother, Mob hated Toichiro. Toichiro, in turn, hated Mob solely because he shared his ability to absorb and distribute psychic energy to others and viewed him as his greatest enemy. Quotes *"He who can live his life the way he wants is a strong person." *"I don't feel bad about it one bit. We've taken the homes of countless people. Who knows how many have died." *"There is no esper in this world that is stronger than me. I possess the greatest power of them all." Notes & Trivia *Suzuki is one of the only two espers who has shown the ability to absorb and transfer psychic energy, the other being Mob. Because of this, Suzuki viewed Mob as his greatest enemy. *As shown in an omake, Suzuki seems to like ONE's other work, One-Punch-Man, as he was willing to cancel his plans for world domination solely because of an urgent report that the anime started. References it:Toichiro Suzuki Link title Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:Claw Category:Claw HQ